Depender de ti
by Sayo Rio
Summary: Hoy él tampoco está aquí. No lo estuvo ayer, y probablemente no lo estará mañana. Tu magia lo está llamando, lo exige con una fuerza que te entristece. Los recuerdos te tatúan tan profundamente como la ausencia de él. Blaise Zabinni/Charlie Weasley.


**Se titula:** Depender de ti.

**Lo escribió:** Sayo Rio.

**Se resume en: **Hoy él tampoco está aquí. No lo estuvo ayer, y probablemente no lo estará mañana. Tu magia lo está llamando, lo exige con una fuerza que te entristece. Los recuerdos te tatúan tan profundamente como la ausencia de él. Blaise Zabinni/Charlie Weasley.

**Te advierto que:** hay rollo homosexual, sin sexo. Y es un crack!pairing, por supuesto.

**Copyright:** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Esta historia pertenece a moi. Por favor, no roben la historia y no escriban fanfics sin copyright.

**En un rating de:** No menores de 13 años.

**Tipo de historia:** One-shot.

**Recomiendo que:** Por favor, tengan en cuenta que TODOS LOS ESCRITORES TENEMOS DERECHO A SABER QUÉ SE OPINA DE NUESTRAS HISTORIAS, SEA CON UN COMENTARIO, FAVORITE O ALERT. No dejen de compartir las ideas de que tengan al respecto de esta historia onegai -o- ah, y **escuchen Use Somebody de Kings of Lion** para darle ambiente a la cosa.

Depender de ti

Sayo Rio

Hoy él tampoco está aquí. No lo estuvo ayer, y probablemente no lo estará mañana. Hay algo en ti que se marchita al pensar en ello, y hay otra cosa que se rompe un poquito cuando piensas que llevas meses sin verlo. Tu magia lo está llamando, lo exige con una fuerza que te entristece.

Él está corriendo libre por los campos de Rumania, desplegando su poder, el de ambos, para proteger y avasallar a las bestias que tanto le apasionan. Estas son su destino, por ello lo ordenaron como maestro de dragones. Tú, por el contrario, eres un profesor dedicado en un instituto lleno de niños a los que ya no se les enseña verdadera magia, aquella que te hace llamarlo a él, y que le permite a él usar el poder de los dos.

Tu día comienza sin prisas. Tus clases están organizadas; los exámenes y tareas están corregidos, listos para ser recogidos en la entrada del aula; tu apariencia es prístina con tu cabello recogido en una coleta baja hacia atrás, tu túnica verde Slytherin perfectamente planchada y tus zapatos de cuero negro perfectamente lustrados. Tu rostro es lo único que no calza, pues se mantiene con una expresión que Draco, sentado a tu izquierda en la mesa de profesores del gran comedor, reconoce como indiferencia pretendida. Draco lo sabe porque te conoce después de esta amistad que han formado a base de trabajar juntos (y que aquél haya madurado un poco después de la pérdida de sus padres); pero no por eso vas a dejar tu tristeza bajo la luz del sol como si fueras un Hufflepuff hambriento por una palabra de aliento. De cualquier manera, tu aliento sería tenerlo aquí.

Su última carta está archivada junto a todas las demás, las cuales te contienes de releer porque aquello es simplemente inaceptable. Las cartas de tu madre están en el siguiente cajón de tu gavetera, pero aquellas no las vas a responder nunca; aquella perra convenenciera puede tener otro hijo con quien practicar incesto. Al final, Charlie es la única familia que te queda. Para ti eso está bien ahora que has aceptado que lo amas, con lo que te cuesta lidiar es con su ausencia.

Lo extrañas. Lo anhelas. Lo esperas. Sabes que va a volver porque cada año él ha vuelto, más de una vez, para tomarte entre sus fuertes brazos y abrigarte en el confort de su tatuado cuerpo. Un cuerpo que contiene a un hombre con una sonrisa que te hace mirar al costado, por miedo que tu propio corazón se vaya a mostrar en los tuyos. El hombre que no ronca en las noches, pero que se despierta con el más mínimo sonido. El hombre que tiene una horrible familia llena de mocosos corriendo, pelirrojos prejuiciosos, y una madre sobreprotectora. Y, finalmente, el corazón joven que odia el abuso y favorece las caminatas en las planicies con ustedes borrachos de sentimientos y alcohol, repletos de la magia misma que es parte de ustedes y de todos.

Carraspeas para aclarar tu garganta, tratando de disuadir el nudo que no te permite responder a la pregunta de Harry Potter, quien está sentado al lado de Draco. Ambos te dan tu tiempo. Probablemente tu mirada se perdió en tus recuerdos, aquellos que te tatúan tan profundamente como la ausencia de él.

_Charlie, si alguna vez me has querido, ven por mí…_, piensas entonces mientras te recuperas. Sabes que tú no eres permitido en la reserva, y que la historia que ambos han venido construyendo no es parte del plan de vida de un domador. Pero de todas maneras no puedes evitar depender de él, de su ausencia o de su presencia, de su amor o de sus cartas. Este amor que te entristece es también tu razón de vivir, pues es lo que alimenta tu magia y tu alegría. La única manera de desterrar estos sentimientos débiles de ti sería suicidándote, y no sabes si puedes vivir con la expectativa de no poder ver a Charlie nunca más.

_Acabose._

**Notas Finales: **Lo cierto es que nunca he leído una historia donde siquiera mencionen a Charlie y a Blaise juntos. Y me da asco cada vez que mencionan a Blaise con Ginny o con Hermione, digo, es imposible. Aquí tenemos el rollo de Gryffindor y Slytherin, sólo que desde otro punto de vista (creo). Siempre he pensado que Blaise es alguien que debe sufrir entre silencio y palabras entre-líneas, con eso de no tener padre pero sí una madre loca. Y Charlie es simplemente un hombre indomable, apasionado y simple, que no creo deje de serlo porque se haya enamorado de un Slytherin italiano. No veo a Charlie como el típico Weasley, de todas formas; él y Bill tuvieron la oportunidad de salir debajo del ala materna para poder ser ellos mismos, o descubrirse a sí mismos si a eso vamos.

Después de releer esto me pregunto qué tanto de esta historia me pertenece a mí, y que tanto le pertenece a Blaise. O a Charlie. Anyways. Historia número 28 para Terry, con el reto de una historia cada día por cada bolsita de azúcar que se robó el día que me ayudó. Es en cuenta regresiva. Estoy sorprendida de que lo estoy logrando, aunque todas sean historias cortas donde lo único interminable son mis notas y las advertencias.

Después de aquél rollo existencial. Y si han llegado hasta aquí, manden los tomates o las opiniones en un comentario. Juro que no muerdo por MP.

Hasta pronto folks.


End file.
